Just A Test
by FlameWater
Summary: Tsuna decides to ask Gokudera a few questions and see what it would take him to leave. He finds out his answer.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Just A Test**

**By Flamewater**

"Gokudera, What would you do if it turns out I'm a homosexual?" Tsuna asked calmly as he looked at the taller boy and wondered briefly what Gokudera would say.

"Whether you are homosexual or bisexual or asexual or straight. I would not think less of you at all, Tenth." Gokudera replied firmly and he looked at Tsuna. "I will not ever leave you. I'm your right hand man and your sexuality does not matter. After all the Tenth is the Tenth and nothing will ever change that fact."

Tsuna stared at Gokudera in shock and amazement.

"What if I was into something twisted like dead body's or into kids or animals?" Tsuna managed to asked despite having the urge to throw and wondered if Gokudera feels sick.

"I still won't leave." Gokudera told him calmly as he looked at Tsuna. "Nothing you do will make me leave."

"I'm not into dead body's or kids or animals. Just to let you know Gokudera." Tsuna decided to say for he has no wish or desire for there to be a misunderstanding and watched as Gokudera nodded.

"Okay. Anyway, Just please don't forget that no matter what you do…I won't leave your side at all." Gokudera stated bluntly and gave Tsuna a bright smile. "I'll be right back, Tenth."

Tsuna sighed as he waited on the bench and within fifteen minutes Gokudera was back.

"Here are a few books and it is all about sex." Gokudera said to him cheerfully and didn't notice Tsuna's cheeks turning a bright red in embarrassment. "Inside this bag there is a book on how heterosexuals have sex and positions too. Also a book on how homosexuals have sex and positions too. Just to let you know both books have pictures. I also got you a book that has tips about safe sex. Oh and I decided to also get you one about orgy's. These books should help you discover your sexuality."

Tsuna's eyes were wide as he gapped at his friend, cheeks burning, and he wondered why he even decided to test to see what it would take for Gokudera to leave. It turns out it is impossible.

"I hope you will find these books helpful, Tenth." Gokudera commented happily, smiling brightly, and Tsuna decided to take a look at one of the books so that his friend will remain happy. However after one look at one of the books Tsuna fainted, but luckily Gokudera caught him in his arms and kept his Boss from hitting the ground.

"Tenth, Tenth? Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked in a panicked voice and then laid Tsuna down on the bench. He checked the pulse, sighed in relief, and decided to pick up the dropped books.

'I wonder if he is feeling under the weather.' Gokudera thought briefly as he placed the bag with the books next to Tsuna's head. 'I'll ask him when he wakes up.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Just A Test**

**By Flamewater**

Tsuna woke up, he opened his eyes, and saw Gokudera looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked in a concerned voice as he looked at his boss.

"I'm alright. I was just shocked." Tsuna replied honestly and he looked into Gokudera's eyes. "How did you get those books here so fast?"

"I'm a fast runner. I had these kinds of books just in case you needed help with discovering your sexuality." Gokudera commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "I hope these books will help you out, Tenth."

"Thank you, Gokudera." Tsuna said to him and Gokudera handed him the books. "I'll make sure to read these books."

"If you have any questions just ask me." Gokudera informed him calmly and his boss nodded his head.

'Gokudera is a really good friend and he always tries to help me out.' Tsuna briefly thought as he walked away holding the books. 'I shouldn't have ever thought about testing him.'

'I'm happy that I was able to help the Tenth out.' Gokudera thought as he walked away smiling to himself. 'He went to me first before anyone else. I'm his right hand man and I will always be there for him. No matter what happens..'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
